Unexpected Love
by Micki Patricia
Summary: Ten very short, very random stories based on ten prompts. The pairing is Izaya and my OC, Yumiko. This was my first story with Izaya, so please don't be too harsh. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! And thanks in advance for reading!
1. Prompt One: Hollow

_Prompt: Hollow_  
_Pairing: Izaya OriharaxOC_

"Izaya-kuuuuun!" She ran halfway across the park after catching a mere glimpse of the information broker. He could not help being amused by her lack of coordination as she tripped over her feet in an effort to reach him, landing on the ground with a soft thud. A few people in Ikebukuro park turned to look at her questioningly, mostly likely wondering what she had taken to give her that much energy.

He had known her long enough to answer that question; she was the kind of girl that did not need artificial methods to be lively. He sometimes wondered why such a pure, innocent girl was attracted to him. A smirk spread across his face as he considered tainting that purity, just to see what would happen. What if he were to lure her into his dark world with a promise of his companionship, then abandon her at the very last moment? It would be thrilling to see her face at the end; after all, humans were so very interesting.

"Oh, hello, Yumi-chan." He gave her a fake but convincing smile while she rose to her feet. "Nice to see you," he said, even though he was not pleased with seeing her individually. His statement was directed more toward humanity in general.

She did not seem to notice. "It's great to see you too, Izaya-kun. It's been awhile, hasn't it? How have you been?"

"Wonderful," he answered truthfully. Everything was getting so interesting, especially since he had obtained the Dullahan's head.

"Of course. You're always wonderful, aren't you? I'm pretty good myself. My life's been a bit crazy, though. That black rider and all...," she muttered.

He chuckled softly. "Life in the city." She answered him with a stubborn glare, something that, to him, proved her innocence all the more. Innocence slowly corrupted by the dark side of the city she loved...

"Easy for you to say, Izaya-kun." She giggled in spite of her annoyance, momentarily grabbing his full attention. He only half-listened to her rattling as they walked through the park, his mind again wandering toward his priorities. About ten minutes later, though, he was brought back to reality.

Her arms wrapped around his waist as soon as she heard the roll of thunder. He was caught a bit off-guard by the sudden gesture. "Izaya-kun, can we find a place to hide?" she whimpered.

Such a child, he thought. Such a pure, pure child. "Sure, Yumi-chan."

"There!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him toward an unlikely shelter: the hollow of a tree. He questioned two things as they crawled into the roomy hollow: her decision-making and his judgment. Why would he, of all people, agree to wedge himself in the hollow with her?

She buried her face in his jacket each time she heard the thunder. He sat there, still wondering how he let himself get dragged into the tree, not paying much attention to the shivering girl beside him. At least, that's how it was at first.

Her thin arms again wrapped around his waist, but her body gradually stopped shaking. When her breathing slowed, he knew she had fallen asleep. He made no move to wake her; he sat there and watched the rain.

The information broker chuckled when she whispered his name in her sleep. "Silly, silly girl." He glanced at her before turning his attention elsewhere. However, no matter what he thought of, the genuine smile never vanished from his face. He would later wonder exactly how his plans had been interrupted by something as simple as rain and the hollow of a tree.

* * *

Author's Note: I do not in anyway own Durarara! or Izaya Orihara. I only own my OC, Yumiko.  
This is my first time writing a story involving Izaya, so please don't kill me if he is OOC. ):  
Please, don't be too harsh...but thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, etc. :3


	2. Prompt Two: Bread

Though she could be a bit spontaneous, he never thought of her doing something like this. That was why he raised one eyebrow when she marched up to him and thrust a loaf of bread into his hands. "Here you go, Izaya-kun!"

He smirked, as usual, but felt a bit confused. "What's this for, Yumi-chan?"

She turned her gaze away from him, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Nothing in particular. I just wanted to give it to you."

"That's quite alright, Yumi-chan. I don't think I need more bread."

"No, you have to keep it!" Her eyes widened as she realized how loud her statement had really been. "I mean…eh…have you ever heard of bread art, Izaya-kun? Well, you probably have, so I'll be going now!" With that, she turned on her heels and walked off.

He noted that her blush had darkened greatly right before she left. "Bread art, eh?" It made sense to him then; he kept the bread loaf, only because he was curious to see exactly how horrible her art was.

After returning home, he plopped down at his desk. The loaf went ignored for most of the evening; he was focused on other matters. When he felt there was enough free time, he reached over and removed the wrapping from the loaf.

His guesses about her bread art were correct; there were many simple shapes and stick figures. It reminded him of a child's doodles, but he had expected as much from her. As he went through the loaf, bread piece by bread piece, the last three made him chuckle. "What a silly girl."

The last three slices of bread in her art collection were as follows: an eye, followed by a heart, then lastly, a block-letter 'u' that took up most of its bread piece.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own Durarara! or Izaya Orihara in any way. I only own Yumiko, my original character.  
I hope Izaya's not too OOC...thank you for reading! :)  
Also, thank you to Yannn for giving this story its first review!


	3. Prompt Three: A Disappointing Affair

_Prompt: A Disappointing Affair_  
_Pairing: IzayaxOC_

She threw open the doors of her work with confidence. Today would be the day that she would finally get it, no matter what. All through the morning she had convinced herself of this; as she strolled down the sidewalk, she felt her self-assurance growing even more.

For awhile she wandered through the area, enjoying the nearby sites. As planned, she managed to run into him. "Yumi-chan," he greeted her as usual.

"Hello, Izaya-kun!"

"You seem happy today, Yumi-chan."

"Really? Do I? I just feel like a ball of sunshine for some reason!" She moved toward, stepping so that she tripped over her own feet. It sometimes came in handy that she was a bit clumsy. As she had planned, she felt him catch her as she fell. "I'm sorry…I…," her voice trailed off as she looked up at him.

Her face turned bright red; the embarrassment had definitely not been part of her plan. However, their faces were in close proximity, so it all worked out. She leaned in a little closer, going for his lips.

She met nothing but air. In mere seconds he had wriggled from her grasp and moved behind her. Turning on her heels, she glared at him, her face becoming a deeper red.

He chuckled. "Not today, Yumi-chan."

She tried to think of how to reply, but was interrupted. For just a moment, she felt his warm lips against hers. At least, she thought she did. When she turned to ask, he was already gone.

Maybe that affair hadn't been so disappointing after all…that is, if she hadn't imagined the moment where she got her first kiss from him.

* * *

Author's Note: I still do not own Durarara! or Izaya Orihara in any way. I only own Yumiko, my OC.  
I thought this one was a bit sweet, but that might just be my opinion. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!  
Also, thanks to Mel for giving this story its second review. :)


	4. Prompt Four: His Rabbit Paw

_Prompt: His Rabbit Paw  
Pairing: IzayaxOC_

She twirled one strand of wavy hair around her finger absentmindedly. "Ne, Izaya-kun, do you have a rabbit paw?"

He raised one black eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Yumi-chan?"

"A good luck charm, of course! So, do you have one?" she replied with a giggle.

He smiled in amusement. "Can't say that I do."

"That's a downer. A black kitty crossed my path today and I need something for good luck."

"I didn't know you were superstitious, Yumi-chan."

"You think so? A lot of people assume I am; not sure why, though." She frowned for a moment before tilting her head curiously. "Are you superstitious, Izaya-kun?"

His smile widened. "Not particularly."

"So you don't have a rabbit paw of your own?"

He shook his head in response. "Nope."

She sighed and rose from the table. "Everybody has to have a rabbit paw of some kind. Even you, Izaya-kun. I mean, I've never seen any black cats when I'm around you."

"Is that so?" One corner of his mouth rose into a smirk. Now that he thought about it, maybe he did have a rabbit paw of sorts. Of course, that wasn't something he would ever tell her.

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own Durarara! or Izaya Orihara in any way. I only own Yumiko, my OC.  
I really hope I kept Izaya in character...of course, that's always something I'm nervous about.  
Thanks for the review, Flowered Paintings! :) I'm glad people like this story.  
Thank you to everyone who favorited this or added this to their alerts. ^_^


	5. Prompt Five: A Mole on Her Toe

_Prompt: A Mole on Her Toe  
Pairing: IzayaxOC_

He guessed that she did not like people seeing her mole. This was apparent by the way she blushed when he noticed it. "It's not strange, is it, Izaya-kun?"

"Not at all, Yumi-chan." He offered her a smirk.

"You always have that look on your face," she mumbled, her face still bright red.

"Do I?" His grin widened, and her face turned even redder. This was more because of their close proximity than of her embarrassment.

"You do." She crossed her arms, the blanket shifting as she did.

"I'm sorry, Yumi-chan. Is this better?" His smirk softened as he scooted the slightest bit closer to her.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is," she whispered. "So, my mole really isn't that weird?"

He shook his head. "Silly Yumi-chan. It's just fine."

Sighing, she moved to wrap her arms around his skinny waist. "Thanks, Izaya-kun."

He gently ruffled her hair and placed a kiss on top of her head. She brought himself closer to him, and he moved one arm to embrace her as well.

"Izaya-kun…," she said after a few moments.

"Yes, Yumi-chan?"

"Are you sure having a mole on my toe isn't freaky?"

He chuckled. Even after all this time, she was still bothered by simple things. It seemed her childish side would always be there. "I'm perfectly sure."

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own Durarara! or Izaya Orihara. I only own my OC, Yumiko. x) This one is set way in the future, after everything with Celty's head has come to an end. ^^ I hope I kept Izaya in character…I think after awhile with someone, he could be sweet when it's just the two of them. Thank you for reading! ^^


	6. Prompt Six: Earrings

_Prompt: Earrings  
Pairing: IzayaxOC_

"Notice anything different, Izaya-kun?" She prodded him lightly on one shoulder, batting her eyelashes.

He tilted his head to one side. "What am I supposed to be noticing, Yumi-chan?"

"Come on, you know," she grinned.

He looked at her innocently. "I really don't see anything at all, Yumi-chan. You look the same as yesterday."

"Don't be like that," she retorted, pouting as she did.

"Like what?" He smiled at her.

"How can you be so blind?" She frowned and crossed her arms. He probably knew, but just enjoyed teasing her to see her reactions. This was something she had finally learned.

"I'm not blind, Yumi-chan," he assured her, the smile never leaving his face.

"Sure, sure," she muttered, but couldn't keep a slight smile from appearing on her face soon after. Even though she wasn't upset, she made a mental note to herself: never ask for comments on new earrings from that information broker again.

* * *

Author's Note: I still don't own Izaya or Durarara!. I only own Yumiko. x)  
I'm sorry this one is so short...I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for reading!


	7. Prompt Seven: Anywhere But Here

_Prompt: Anywhere But Here  
Pairing: IzayaxOC_

Her eyes widened as she tried to take in the meaning of his words. No matter how she thought of it, it could not settle in her mind. "W-what did you say?"

He offered her a smirk. "I said goodbye, Yumi-chan."

"But…you can't…I thought…," she whispered.

His response was an amused chuckle. "I was right; your face is absolutely marvelous! How exciting!"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Humans are so very remarkable. That's why I love them. Your face in such a miserable condition was worth it." His smile widened; even in this moment, she still looked like a naive child.

He laughed happily, throwing his hands up in the air. "I love humans so much!"

"So it was all a lie," she replied, ignoring the tears staining her pale cheeks.

"You're finally getting it." He poked her on the nose playfully, as if he had just told her an innocent joke. This was something she hated about him; no matter the situation, he was happy. Even if he had just hurt her, he did not care.

She gave him a blank stare, replaying the situation in her mind. How would she be able to get out of all of this by herself? Because of him, she had been dragged into the depths of Ikebukuro, into things she should not be involved with. Why? All because he was there. And now he was leaving her hanging, knowing full well how she felt about him…and how she thought he had felt about her.

It was all a lie. This phrase repeated itself in her head like a broken record. She was already over her head in a world of lies, so what would one more matter? "Fine."

His grin faltered for a split second; this had not been something he had expected her to say. "What was that, Yumi-chan?"

"Go on. Leave. I'm strong enough to pull myself out of this without your help. I will survive." She stood up confidently, but she knew that moving on would be painful. After all, she loved him, and a broken heart was no easy matter. Though it would take time, she would focus on healing her broken heart and going on with her life.

"Goodbye, Izaya-kun." She glanced at him one last time, turned, and began to walk away. As soon as she knew he could not see, she broke into a run and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. People stared questioningly, but she did care. All she wanted to do was get away, to be anywhere but here.

He watched her leave, a frown appearing on his face. Her reaction was not something he had been expecting. Sure, the tears were a given, but the confidence was something he had not figured she would have. She had such an innocent nature about her.

After a moment, he laughed softly. "That's why I love humans. She was definitely very…interesting." It had been an intriguing day for him. Though he was very amused, something was bugging him. Why was something about that one girl making him regret abandoning her so soon?

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own Izaya in any way, nor do I own Durarara. I only own Yumiko, my OC.  
This one is surprisingly serious compared to the rest...ah, well, the next one will be happier, I assure you.  
Thank you for reading!


	8. Prompt Eight: Awkward Situation

_Prompt: Awkward Situation  
Pairing: IzayaxOC_

"You left something in my office, Yumi-chan."

She gave him a blank stare. "No, I didn't."

He chuckled. "Yes, you did."

"Did I now?" She leaned forward and raised her eyebrows. He smiled at her odd expression. Though she thought she was unreadable, he could easily guess what was going through her mind.

And he was one-hundred percent right. She was trying desperately to figure out what she might have accidentally left behind during her visit. No matter how many times she went over her list of possessions, nothing stood out. "You're playing a trick on me, Izaya-kun," she said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not, Yumi-chan. You did forget something." He chuckled and started walking past her. Before he vanished, though, she felt him place something in her arms.

Her face turned bright red when she saw what he had given her. It was her flowered notebook, opened to a page that she had doodled on. The main thing that she had written in big, bubble-like letters was this: _I love _ _ Izaya!_

She let out a heavy sigh. Why did he have to leave so soon? Though it would have been awkward, she wished she was in a situation where he was still here. After all, seeing as he already read the notes she had written while daydreaming, she could have confessed to him right then and there.

* * *

Author's Note: Something to lighten the mood after that last prompt…I hope this one turned out okay. Sorry it's short…the next one will be longer. I hope I kept Izaya in character…and I hope you enjoyed reading. ^_^


	9. Prompt Nine: Ow

_Prompt: Ow  
Pairing: IzayaxOC_

She frowned as she limped down the sidewalk. Why did that stupid balloon-selling bear have to be in her path? Because of him standing there, they collided and tumbled to the ground. Along the way she had managed to hurt her ankle.

It wasn't broken, but it hurt enough to alter her stride. She also gained a new phrase for injured ankles. "Ow, stupid bear. Ow, stupid bear." Though it wasn't the most insightful phrase, she figured it had a nice ring to it. Thus, she repeated it quite loudly all the way home. People stared, but she hardly noticed. All she could think about was getting revenge on that, well, stupid bear.

She was still preoccupied with that bear when she ran straight into him. Her head bumped into his back and she didn't even notice; she just kept on walking. Only when he spoke did she come back to earth. "Having a problem, Yumi-chan?"

"Ow, yeah. Stupid, ow, bear," she replied as she turned around and walked back toward him.

He didn't bother asking her about the bear; he just smirked. "What's so funny?" she asked with a frown.

"Nothing at all, Yumi-chan."

"Alright. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some detailed, ow, revenge-plotting to do against the law that lets bears sell balloons in public." She took a step forward, but found herself stumbling in the process.

He barely caught her; she didn't even ask herself if he delayed on purpose or not. She was too annoyed. When he let her go, she wobbled on her feet.

"Need some help, Yumi-chan?"

Before she could respond, she felt herself being lifted into the air. She found herself thrown gently over someone's shoulder. Was he? Yes, he was. He was actually carrying her.

However, he was laughing outright the entire time. Her beet-red face was scrunched into an extreme pout that he found quite amusing. His laughter didn't end until she was set down on her front porch.

She turned around to thank him, but he was gone. He had succeeded in making her feel flustered, and he didn't even give her time to show her gratitude. After all, he had saved her ankle from the pain of walking the rest of the way home. Embarrassment aside, she unlocked her door and walked into her small house. "Ow. Stupid bear." The bear back on her mind, she began to draw out detailed plans for revenge.

However, throughout her brainstorming, she didn't observe one thing.

She had never once mentioned anything to him about where she lived.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this one turned out okay, and that Izaya was in character. ^^; Only one more prompt to go…thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Also, I do not own Durarara! or Izaya Orihara in any way. I think I forgot my disclaimer on the last chapter. D8


	10. Prompt Ten: Twilight

_Prompt: Twilight  
Pairing: IzayaxOC_

What a wonderful time of day. It was the time when humans were at their busiest. Some were rushing home from a long day of work, and some were heading out to prowl the city at night. For him, it was indeed splendid. There were so many interesting humans to observe.

And observe he did. He tried out many different situations with humans, saw how many different faces one human could make. Human emotions were quite something; he found each and every emotional display interesting. He was a master at making humans feel certain ways by manipulating them. However, no matter how good he was, there was one certain emotion his targets never genuinely showed.

At least, not until this twilight.

She managed to catch up with him, but it took her a few minutes afterward to catch her breath. Her lungs could only take so much of running up a hill before needing more breath. He simply stood there and smirked when she finally regained her lost oxygen. Soon after, she lost the oxygen again with her chattering.

He paid a bit of attention to her motor-mouth; at least, he gave her more attention than he had in the past. This caught him a bit by surprise; since when had her useless rambles become interesting to him? The ever-observant information broker had not seen that one happening.

His attention turned to the city, which could be seen beautifully from where they now stood. She looked in the same direction as him and smiled. _The city sure is beautiful, isn't it? _He could almost hear her asking that, though she remained silent.

Something happened in that moment that neither of them noticed. Maybe it was looking out over the city that did it, or it could have been building up for days. All he knew was, when he looked at her again, there was something different in her expression.

She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes filled with something besides happiness. Without thinking she reached over and grabbed his hand. He was surprised for a few seconds, but this had been something expected of her. What she had not expected of him was that he did not let go. For a moment they just stood there together, watching the city.

That was when he saw it, the emotion no grown person really ever bothered to show him. He smiled before removing his hand from her grasp. She frowned when he poked her lightly on the nose, and pouted when he silenced her with a teasing remark. He wasn't sure what he thought of her new-found expressions, but he figured that it wouldn't hurt to keep her around a bit longer.

After all, wasn't there something intriguing about falling in love in the twilight?

_.the end._


End file.
